Floo Powder
Floo powder is a glittery, silver powder used by witches and wizards to travel through the Floo Network. The Network connects most wizarding households and buildings. This powder was invented in the 13th century by Ignatia Wildsmith. The powder turns a fireplace's flames harmless and emerald green. It is tricky to use; one must toss a handful of powder into a fireplace connected to the Floo Network, walk into the flames, and state the desired destination loudly and clearly to ensure arrival in the proper location. Otherwise, one could end up at the wrong location which Harry Potter did in 1992. Transportation by Floo powder is much quicker than by broomstick, but slower than Apparition. However, unlike Apparition, one does not require a licence to use Floo powder. It can also be used when one places only a part of their body into the flames, to partially transport themselves to another location for direct communication. Molly Weasley kept her household stock of Floo powder in a flowerpot on her mantle. History of use Discovery , inventor of the Floo Powder]] Sometime in the 13th century, a witch named Ignatia Wildsmith extracted this powder from the floo plant and discovered its properties. 1990s * 1992: The Weasley family when going to Diagon Alley to purchase their new school things. Harry Potter accidentally mispronounced "Diagon Alley" and ended up in Knockturn Alley instead. * 1994: The Weasley family collects Harry from his home on Privet Drive to take him to the Quidditch World Cup. * 1994: Amos Diggory contacts Molly Weasley through the fireplace at the Burrow. She also gives him a piece of toast before his departure. * 1994: Sirius Black speaks with Harry through the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. * 1995: Twice, Sirius speaks with Harry, Ron, and Hermione through the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. The second time, he is nearly caught by Dolores Umbridge. * 1996: Harry uses the Floo Network to contact Sirius from Professor Umbridge's office fireplace. * 1996: Dumbledore travels to the Ministry of Magic to save Harry from Voldemort. * 1997: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley use the network to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after Christmas holidays. Behind the scenes *In the novels, one must toss a handful of Floo powder onto the flames and when the fire turns green, one must speak the destination and enter the flames. However in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, one stands in the fireplace recites the destination, drops the powder and the growing green flames swallow the traveller and they reappear at the aforementioned destination. *This is changed however in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when Harry attempted to use Dolores Umbridge's fireplace to go and save Sirius Black. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Wizard of the Month'' *''Famous Wizard Card'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' See also *Flooboost Pro *Floo Network *Floo Network Authority Notes and references Category:Transportation Category:Powders (substance) Category:Fire-based magic Category:Opening magic